Ultra Despair Hagakure
Ultra Despair Hagakure (絶対絶望葉隠 Zettai Zetsubō Hagakure) is an in-game novella centered around Yasuhiro Hagakure and Kanon Nakajima that is unlocked after beating Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, and is told by the two characters' points of view. The story is written by Yoichiro Koizumi. As it is considered a spin-off novel and the events of the story are never mentioned in other content, its canonicity is unclear. Plot Chapter 1 The main protagonist who is also a member of Future Foundation, Yasuhiro went to Towa City in a helicopter along with 19 other members of the Future Foundation. He pretends to be airsick and runs off, as his real goal is to find precious things to "acquire" in order to finish off his eight million yen debt. While he's trying to rob a payphone, the children's revolution begins and Monokumas start to attack. In his confusion, Yasuhiro is almost cut down, but he is saved by Kanon, who has a Megaphone Hacking Gun. The two manage to escape the Monokumas and then introduce themselves. Kanon learns that Yasuhiro is part of the Future Foundation, and seems shocked. He finds her quite attractive, but pokes fun at her after she speaks with a gyaru slang. She begins to break down crying for some reason he doesn't know. After she calms down, she explains her own situation as a Target. Chapter 2 Yasuhiro and Kanon plan to head back to the building where the helicopter landed, but it explodes and Yasuhiro is unable to call his comrades. The two find a safe place for the night in a shopping mall. Kanon asks Yasuhiro about the Hacking Gun and why it's effective against Monokumas. Yasuhiro explains to her that it was made for Towa machinery. He thinks Towa Group is suspicious and the possible cause of the riot, as it seems they built the Monokumas. After Yasuhiro mentions his fortune telling skills, Kanon requests that he tell her love fortune. He asks her for an immense sum of ten thousand yen for his service, which he figures she cannot pay, but she immediately gives it to him, explaining that her father is a big wig at a reputable TV station, TAT Television. He tells her fortune, saying that she is drinking tea in a garden with her destined lover. She then sighs with a smile, saying that it isn't possible, since her fated one is dead. Yasuhiro then realizes that if he brings Kanon back safely to her father, he would be able to pay off his remaining debt. From then on, he begins treating her like royalty. Chapter 3 On the second day, Yasuhiro and Kanon continue to work together to go to a bridge to attempt to escape the town. Surprisingly, they find many bullets for the Hacking Gun, dropped by someone. They stop for the night and stay in a video rental store. When Kanon uses gyaru slang again, she asks Yasuhiro to make fun of it and when he does, she suddenly hugs him. She apologizes and lets go of him. In her sleep, Yasuhiro hears her whisper Leon Kuwata's name, making him realize that she was his Captive. On the third day, Yasuhiro and Kanon reach the bridge, but it's being bombed and they are forced to turn back. However, they are immediately found by Kotoko Utsugi on her Fighter robot, who attempts to attack them. However, Kanon is very strong, and immediately subjugates Kotoko, throwing away her controller and she ties her hands with her knee-socks. She tries to get information out of Kotoko and she tells them that Towa Group is responsible for kidnapping the Captives, but the Group also betrayed Junko Enoshima at the worst possible time. Suddenly, Masaru Daimon comes to help Kotoko with his Hero robot. Yasuhiro would like to run, but Kanon decides to fight as she wants more answers. Unfortunately, Kanon is out of ammo, so the two escape by running. Kanon tells Yasuhiro that her plan isn't to defeat the children and she implies she has own plans other than escape, which makes Yasuhiro slightly suspicious of her, but he doesn't tell her. They decide to go to the subway station. Chapter 4 On the way, the two go inside an abandoned house so Kanon can go to the bathroom. Meanwhile Yasuhiro holds her purse and decides to peek inside in case there's something he can "borrow", but she has very little money. He is disturbed to find out that her pocketbook features "Big Brother Leon Hell", dozens of pages with just his name up until the ink ran out. The last page reads "They're called 'Future Foundation', but it's not my future. I'm going to crush that group of hypocrites one by one." Yasuhiro realizes that Kanon loves Leon in a twisted way and blames Future Foundation for his death. Kanon returns and Yasuhiro acts like nothing happened. The two keep going and Yasuhiro wonders why is she traveling with him, especially since he isn't useful to her in any way. He gets more and more paranoid and decides to read his own fortune, seeing two possibilities - a collapsing tunnel and Kanon crying her eyes out. Yasuhiro protests at first and tells about his fortune, but in the end they go into the subway. Kanon notices his attitude change, but thinks it's just because of the toothpick she put in his hair at night. Yasuhiro decides to ask her opinion on Future Foundation directly, which immediately makes her realize that he has read her pocketbook. She kicks him on the ribs without warning and starts to strangle him in an attempt to kill him. Chapter 5 Suddenly, Kotoko appears with her robot and she knocks Kanon off of Yasuhiro. Kanon avoids the robot's hits at first, but her right leg gets badly injured. Yasuhiro is very afraid, but his conscience tells him to help Kanon before she ends up killed. He tells his own fortune again and sees himself, fallen into despair as he stands over Kanon's body. Soon, Kanon appears to be unable to move, and Kotoko steps out of her robot to taunt her. She calls Kanon adorbs and starts to molest her with her "portable motivation machine". Meanwhile, Yasuhiro starts up an electric train and it moves towards Kanon and Kotoko at great speed. Kotoko flattens herself up against the wall and tries to stop the train with her robot. Yasuhiro picks Kanon up and starts to carry her to safety. Kanon wonders why he's helping her and he answers that he's a member of Future Foundation and he can't be the helpless student forever. Kanon tears up and feels guilty about what she did. Kotoko's robot throws the train off the tracks and she chases after Yasuhiro and Kanon. Yasuhiro starts to regret his attempt at being a hero and he is prepared to die. His crystal ball falls, and Kanon picks it up and throws it at Kotoko with all her strength. For the first time, she managed to throw just how she wanted. The ball hits Kotoko's face, making her drop her controller and stop the robot. Yasuhiro tries to get to the controller before Kotoko does, but Masaru shows up again with his robot. Yasuhiro is forced to run back to Kanon, pick her up and keep escaping. Kotoko and Masaru argue at first, but then decide to work together and chase after the two. Kanon tells Yasuhiro to drop her so he can escape, but he tells her that it's going to be all right. Suddenly, part of the tunnel collapses just as Yasuhiro predicted and prevents the children from following them. Kanon is very glad that Yasuhiro survived and hugs him tearfully, much to his surprise. He patches up her leg the best he can and asks why she tried to save him after trying to kill him. Kanon answers that she doesn't want Yasuhiro to die, not anymore, but she still wants the other Future Foundation members dead. She then realizes that she doesn't have a right to take revenge as Leon probably didn't even care about her or want her to do that. Yasuhiro tells Kanon that Leon truly cared about her a lot, which is confirmed by the fact that she is his Captive. Kanon starts to cry loudly as she realizes this and afterwards decided to go back to Towa City and find Future Foundation. She isn't sure if she will kill them or not and wonders if they are maybe good guys like Yasuhiro. Yasuhiro decides to contact Future Foundation and tell them about Kanon, as nicely as possible. Part of him wants to go back with Kanon, but he feels he shouldn't be with someone who wants them dead. Kanon apologizes about a lot of things and thanks Yasuhiro before leaving. Yasuhiro decides to rest a bit, but changes his mind and runs after Kanon. He walks together with her, claiming that it's for the sake of solving his eight million debt. Characters Protagonists |} |} Antagonists |} |} Mentioned |} |} Navigation ru:Ультра Отчаяние Хагакурэ es:Ultra Despair Hagakure Category:Novels Category:In-Game Content Category:Hope's Peak Series